Not Meant To Be Known
by teen-romancer
Summary: sorry i'm not very good at summaries. lol or spelling. go inside to read! Nikki x Jonesy Jen x Jude Wyatt x ? Caitlin x ?
1. Chapter 1

Not Meant to be Known

A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first story like EVER so just remember that when you read it okay? Thanx!

I don't own the characters of 6teen.

* * *

This story starts out at the Lemon. Where all great plots begin. Everyone was on their break, except Caitlin of course. She worked at the Lemon and disliked the uniform. Well..just the hat.

"So what are YOU up to today?" Wyatt asked Caitlin after taking a sip of his coffee (his third that morning). Wyatt never usually had an after sting. Coffee did the opposite to him as it did to Jude.

"Wyatt…I work in a giant LEMON! What do you THINK I'm up to today!" Caitlin answered..or rather yelled back. It was her "time" of the month again. To Nikki it seemed as though it was Caitlin's second time of the month.

Everyone went rather quiet until Jonesy felt it was okay to speak again.

"I got a new job at one of the book stores today," he said in an impressive tone.

"Which one?" Nikki smirked.

"I don't know! There are like 20 of them. How am I supposed to be able to tell the difference?" Jonesy said with a flirty attitude.

"Which ever one has a "Lost Employee" sign in the window is probably the one that you're supposed work at," Nikki sneered. Everyone knew Nikki and Jonsey used to have something. No one knew what went wrong but there was still no reason why they couldn't flirt like hell with each other.

"Good one," Jonsey chuckled. "I better get going then."

Everyone said their good-byes to Jonsey as he got up and left for work. Wyatt and Jude left soon after. This left all the girls to chat amongst themselves.

"Nikki! What were you doing? You and Jonesy broke up for a reason but you still flirt with him! Sometimes I don't understand you!" Jen said.

"Relax Jen! I don't know what it is about him but I feel like we still have a connection. I KNOW we have a connection but we're not mature enough to develop a relationship," Nikki's voice faded as she talked. She really did love Jonsey. Even though he flirted with other girls, she still loved him. There was something special between them so she kept her feelings for him alive. But did Jonesy?

"I think it's sweet. Maybe they were really meant to be together," Caitlin joined into the conversation. She was having a lot of mood swings. One minute she was a raging lunatic and the next she was a sweet caring friend.

"Well I think I have a solution to this problem," Jen said as she rose from her seat and grabbed Nikki's arm. "Come with me."

"Not that you're giving me much of a choice." Nikki said as she was dragged from her seat. "Where are you taking me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. We'll be back later Cait." Jen waved.

"Oh. Okay then," Caitlin was then left on her own in the Lemon.

* * *

"Sooo. How long do I have to work?" Jonesy asked his new boss.

"You don't." his boss said. Her name was Sam and she loved to read. Makes sense that she worked at a bookstore. She was medium height and had short brown hair. On her face was a pair of narrow framed glasses that fit her round head.

"I am very confused. Don't I have to work to get money?" Jonesy's main concern was to get paid.

"Not here. I was told that if I didn't hire another staff member that I could be fired so all you have to do is where a nametag and you get paid. You don't have to do anything really, just help me close up shop."

"Sweet! Do you guys have computers? With internet?"

"Sure do. But they're in the back so if anyone asks you're doing inventory."

"I am going to LOVE this job. Just yell at me if you need me."

Jonesy liked the idea of not having to work. He got paid for doing nothing and could do what ever he wanted as long as he wore a nametag. There was a new online dating service that he wanted to try out.

Jonesy and Nikki had a connection but they both knew they couldn't be together. They weren't mature enough to have a real relationship. He was upset that he couldn't date Nikki right now. He loved her with all his heart. He knew how sappy it sounded so he never told Jude or Wyatt. Neither of them had been in a relationship like Jonesy and Nikki had.

He walked through the back of the store and into the "Staff Only" lounge. He walked farther back until he reached a door. Jonesy opened it and found many boxes of books that were meant to be put on the shelf.

"Whoa. These must be some pretty boring books." Jonesy lifted one up and read the cover. "Love. Non-Liquid Poison.' Sounds good," he threw the book back in the box and continued hunting for the computers.

"Gotcha. Now lets get started."

* * *

"Nikki, this is for your own good! Now sit down," Jen said.

"What ever, as long as I'm not at the "Tacky Barn" then I'm good," Nikki said.

Jen sat Nikki down at a computer in a café. She typed in the name of a new online dating service. Nikki was getting very suspicious. Jen knew how much she loved Jonesy so why was she being hooked up on an online dating service?

"What's all this for?" Nikki finally questioned.

"YOU! You're still hooked on Jonesy and you guys are never going to date so why not go boy shopping? This'll get your mind off of him for a while."

Jen left Nikki to answer the questionnaire to hook her up with her perfect match. Nikki thought the whole idea was oblivious. She knew whom she loved: Jonesy Garcia. There was no way to get around Jen and her plans. Nikki and Jen were best friends and she knew what kind of things would happen if Jen wasn't taken seriously.

Nikki proceeded in answering the questions.

_These are SO stupid. "Who's you're favorite Actor?" "Would you rather eat blue cheese or sniff gym socks?" Ugh. This is dumb. Stupid Jen. Why can't I just die alone in peace? Or maybe Jonesy can mature up a bit and we can date for a while. Who knows.. well I better get this damn thing over with._

* * *

Before long, Jonesy had filled out his own questionnaire. He had no idea that Nikki would be on the same site. He never even thought about it at all. Now all he had to do was pick a screen name.

"Hmmm. I need a good screen name this time. Not like those other sites."

_Come on! You have to know a good screen name. Think of something Nikki would like.. wait a sec. Did I just think that? I did. That was weird_.

Jonesy finally picked a name..nothing big or romantic but it told people about him:

_Hockeyboy101_

Now all he had to do was wait 1 – 5 business days to get matched up.

* * *

Nikki had finished her questionnaire and was thinking of a screen name that didn't sound too sappy but not like someone that could beat you up in a matter of seconds. She finally picked a name that she thought sounded girly:

_Stareyedgirl21_

Now all she had to do was wait 1 – 5 business days to get matched up.

Nikki thought that it was stupid but Jen would flip out at her if she didn't.

A/N: OOOOOH. lol. How long do you think that will last? lol. My first story so R&R and be harsh. I need to learn!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Thanx to everyone who read reviewed my story! Lol. I never thought anyone would read it. Now that I have some constructive criticism I can continue and hopefully I can become a better writer.)

Nikki was not impressed when she didn't get a "perfect match" after the first two days. She didn't expect to be checking her email every day to see if the web site had found a match for her. Jonesy had also expected to get matched up before long. He thought of himself as the most eligible guy in the mall! Why was it taking so long for him to get his match?

Jen and Nikki were walking towards the Lemon when Jen brought up the online dating service.

"So, Nikki, have you gotten you're "perfect match" yet?" Jen giggled.

"Not yet. Why should it be taking so long?" Nikki replied in a negative tone.

"Awwe. Nikki, they just want to make sure you get your TRUE match and not a sleaze ball," Jen said in a hug.

"Well I guess I'll wait then. Oh, and don't tell the guys. Please, or Caitlin. I don't want them to make a big deal out of all this."

"No problem."

Jen and Nikki arrived at the Lemon just as Jude got there on his own.

"Hey Jude," Jen smiled.

"Hey dudettes. What's happenin'?" Jude was playing with the wheels on his skateboard.

"Where's Caitlin? She's usually always here before us," Nikki asked.

Just as Nikki had finished her sentence, Caitlin ran over to the Lemon and opened it up.

"Sorry I'm late guys. There was this REALLY cute guy in the parking lot," Caitlin then went into what Nikki called "Drooling Syndrome."

"She's going..going..gone.." Nikki rolled her eyes. Caitlin was the only person she knew that went this boy crazy.

"Where're the guys?" Jen and Jude asked at the same time. Both of them had a light blush creeping upon their faces.

Caitlin and Nikki both spun their heads to the left and then the right. No sign of them. Where could they be?

Jonesy had found Wyatt early that morning at Grind Me. Jonesy wanted to tell him about the whole online dating thing. He'd of told Jude too but he always tried to show up at the Lemon earlier to see Jen. Everyone knew that Jen and Jude had a thing for each other…except Jen and Jude.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Jonesy tapped Wyatt on the shoulder.

"Oh. Hey man. Just getting my high dose of caffeine for the morning," Wyatt seemed to say through his coffee.

"Can I tell you something? And if I do, you can't tell the gang. Especially Nikki," Jonesy said with a serious tone.

"Dude I can keep a secret."

"This isn't a secret. It's just something I don't want anyone to know okay?"

"Oooookay. What is it?"

"Well you know how me and Nikki can't really date right now and I'm not having much luck with the chicks? I went on a site. It's a dating site," Jonesy said this with much embarrassment. He thought Wyatt was going to burst out laughing.

"Okay. What's the big secret?"

"PPFT! That WAS the secret! Any guy with looks like this should not need to go on a WEBSITE to find a chick!"

"Whoa dude. No need to spaz. Don't worry, I won't tell your "secret" to anyone."

"Good. And the worst part is that I haven't been matched up yet! It shouldn't take two days to match me up with someone."

"Don't worry Jonesy. This stuff takes time. Just be patient."

"Fine. Let's go to the Lemon. Everyone's probably wondering where we are."

Jonesy and Wyatt set off toward the Lemon. They started talking about the hockey game last night. Wyatt was new to the team as he had just discovered his ability to block pucks from going in a net. Their hockey team was awesome. Wyatt had only let a couple shots in throughout the season.

When they arrived at the Lemon, Nikki had wondered what they were up to. Well Jonesy anyway.

"What were you guys up to?" Caitlin asked before Nikki could.

"Nothing. Just grabbing some coffee before hitting the Lemon," Wyatt handled the situation coolly.

"Yeah well I have to go to work. We get the new ski boots in this week," Jen sighed.

"Ski boots? It's only September," Jude said in confusion.

"I know but coach says we have to get them so we'll be ready for next season. See you guys later."

Jen left and Nikki went soon after. Jude found it boring so he left too. Wyatt took the long way to work and left Caitlin and Jonesy at the Lemon.

"So Jonesy, what's new?"

"Nothing! What makes you think there's anything new? I have to go to work now. Bye!"

Caitlin shrugged off the awkwardness of Jonesy's reply and continued to think about that cute guy she saw in the parking lot this morning.

Jonesy reached work and greeted his co-workers. Afterwards he searched for the computer in the back stock room. He just wanted to check his email to see if he'd gotten matched up yet. To his delight, he had. He had nothing but a screen name. He was to add her to his "friends" list on the site to be able to talk to her. He wasn't even sure it was a she. Jonesy added her anyway. She wasn't on the site as her status was set to offline.

He sat there and waited. After a while he got to thinking. What was he waiting for? Someone he had never met before. His "perfect match". She could live on the other side of the world for all he knew.

"…Might as well get some lunch..." he said aloud to himself. He left his account open as he left for lunch.

Nikki got to work an hour late than morning. She had taken the long route. Anywhere was better than the Tacky Barn. The only reason she even showed up was so she could check her emails on her laptop.

"Nikki! Where have you been? Your shift started an hour ago!" Chrissie shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go see if the change rooms are good enough for these fashion sheep to change in. See you in an hour," Nikki waved.

She sat down in a change room and opened her laptop after pushing the power button. After it was on she checked her emails and she was surprised to see she had "one new email message." She finally had a match on the site! She was SO excited. She logged onto the site and found that she had a new friend invitation. Nikki accepted the invitation and realized it was the same username as the one she had been matched up with. His status was at away. At least she hoped it was a he. His name sounded like it.

She sent an instant message. What could go wrong?

_Stareyedgirl21 says:_

_Hello?_

To be continued..


End file.
